Militia
| Scenario = Hostage rescue | Terrorists = Arctic Avengers (CSX) Phoenix Connexion (CS:GO) | Counter-Terrorists = Spetsnaz (CSX) FBI (CS:GO) | Creator(s) = Andrew Aumann (original author) Ritual Entertainment (CSX, CSCZ) Turtle Rock Studios (CSX, CSCZ) Valve Corporation (CSS, CSGO) Hidden Path Entertainment (CSGO) | First appearance = BETA 3.0 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }}:For the faction, see Midwest Militia. Militia (cs_militia) is a hostage rescue map that appears in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike (Xbox), Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, Counter-Strike: Source, and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Official Briefing Counter-Strike and Condition Zero Militia - Hostage Rescue by Andrew Aumann Counter-Terrorists: Enter Cliffe's Compound to rescue the hostages. Take out the Terrorists without jeopardizing the hostages. Terrorists: Prevent Counter-Terrorist force from rescuing the hostages. Other Notes: There are 4 hostages in the mission and one floater. Counter-Strike: Source Counter-Terrorists: The whereabouts of a militia group that kidnapped four individuals last week has been disclosed by one of our informants. Enter the militia hideout and rescue the hostages or eliminate the terrorist threat entirely. Terrorists: One of our lookouts has spotted several APC's making their way towards our base. Protect our hostages and eliminate the intruders! Other Notes: There are 4 hostages in the mission and one floater. Development History ''Counter-Strike 1.6 In Counter-Strike version 1.6, ''cs_militia consisted of textures that were taken from the original Half-Life game. There were very few sewer entryways that players can use as the sewers connected between the CT Spawn Zone and the Back yard of the house. More importantly, the sewers area nearby the backyard had operating Security camera that overlooked the important sections of the map. Crates were found in many places of the map and there was a shooting range in the yard, including a Jacuzzi in the side yard. Furthermore, the interior of the house was fairly plain as there were not that many props. ''Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Regarding the map, the notable differences between Counter-Strike 1.6 and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero includes: The sewer is darker, more accessible, and more simplified as it no longer contains the room with the security cameras and crates, the Jacuzzi has been removed and replaced with a hole in CZ. There is a helicopter above the CT Spawn Zone (and the Hostage rescue zone). A ramp has been placed nearby one of the entrances to the sewers near the CT spawn area. The floor, walls, and ceilings of the house has a wooden texture and the shooting range at the backyard has been removed. Counter-Strike: Source Militia in Counter-Strike: Source is completely different from the original Counter Strike version. Rather than taking place in a canyon like the past maps, this version takes place in a forest (possibly, in the northwest of the United States) and the house is made of red wood rather than concrete. The front section of the house now has an additional roof (between the windows and the front door) that can allow the CTs to have more infiltration and there is a shack at the end of the sewers. Unlike the previous versions, the deck/side yard now has a staircase instead of a hole/jacuzzi. There is now a creek close to the CT Spawn Zone and the map was altered to allow the CT team to stand better ground against the Terrorist force. Grain silos have been added to help the CTs gain more protection from Terrorist snipers. The front yard is made more complex that will be more challenging for both teams. The shooting range makes a reappearance but it is not accessible. Moreover, the bar in the house appears. There is also an easter egg in the skybox for this map. If one was to fly towards the skybox (in spectator mode) or zoom in with a scope, that player can see an HD render of the Turtle Rock Studios on a barn. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Militia was officially added after a update of CS:GO at March 21, 2013. The map layout is similar to CS: Source version but remade completely in some areas for additional cover. It is more balanced for the Counter-Terrorist team, unlike in previous titles when they were easily pinned down by Terrorist snipers. A new pathway for players to take is the "tractor storage building" in which the CTs can jump on some crates and break through the door, allowing them to bypass through Terrorist snipers. The CT spawn zone has also been widened and the entryway to the sewers was simplified and is more open-spaced (although it is still located partially underneath most of the ground). Based on the appearance of some chickens, farm equipment such as tractors, barns, corn fields, and grain silos, the conflict is taking place in a farm somewhere in the countryside of America (possibly, in the Midwest). The Counter-Terrorists for this map are the FBI and the Terrorists are the Phoenix Connexion. Tactics ''Main Article:'' Militia/Guide'' Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Map Gallery :Main article: Militia/Gallery Front Yard Cs_militia.jpg|Counter-Strike version. Cs_militia_cz.jpg|Condition Zero version. Cs_militia_css.jpg|Counter-Strike: Source version. 2013-03-22_00001.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version. Trivia *Militia is available in all versions of the ''Counter-Strike'' series. *In Counter Strike 1.6, CT bots who are escorting the hostages may have extreme difficulty in navigating through the map. This happens particularly when a CT leaves the house through the attic window (located above the garage) and/or travels through the sewers. When a bot takes hostage svia sewers, they will become permanently stuck because they are unable to climb ladders. As a result, the hostages may not be able to follow the CT thus leading to time being wasted. When this occurs, so much time will pass that the duration of the round will run out and the terrorists will win by default. This problem has been fixed in Counter Strike: Condition Zero as the hostages have a better A.I. guidance system and can interact with their environment (such as being able to climb ladders and crouch to access certain areas when necessary). *In CS 1.6, the lights in the underground pipe can be disabled by using a switch near the CT spawn zone. **There are several security cameras at the one of the ends of the underground sewers. **In the bathroom (located near the Terrorist spawn zone), if a player shoots at the toilet's plank in the toilet sufficiently, it will explode but will not harm players. *It is suggested that the time period of Militia in CS:S is autumn. *Militia is one of the most heavily changed maps in the Counter-Strike franchise. *The shooting target in 1.6 is reused from the Counter-Strike training system in CS 1.0. (A training map that was cut after 1.6.) External Links CS:GO Militia at Youtube Category:Hostage rescue maps